Piston Cup Racing Series
The Piston Cup (renamed The Hudson Hornet Memorial Piston Cup in 2010) is a racing competition that Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks and other race cars race . Doc Hudson and The King also used to race there, but they retired. Seasons 1954 Piston Cup Season (Cars) Nothing much is known in the 1954 season of the Piston Cup, but Hudson Hornett suffered a severe crash which ended his career after a fanfare absent. 2005 Piston Cup Season (Cars) In the 2005 season, Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks, and The King were tied with the same amount of points, and it was the final race in the season. Lightning got a huge lead in the race after skipping a pit stop. On the final lap, he blows his rear tires, so he hops towards the finish line. The King, Chick Hicks, and Lightning all tied. A tie-breaker race was going to be in Los Angeles International Speedway in one week. When Lightning was in Radiator Springs, he discovered that Doc Hudson was the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, winning 3 Piston Cups, from 1951, 1952, and 1953. Then, in 1954, he got into a crash, and his sponsors quit on him and went on to the next Rookie standing in line, so he finished his racing career and moved to Radiator Springs. Mack and the reporters found Lightning, and they took him to the tie-breaker race. However, he couldn't concentrate on the race, because he missed his friends in Radiator Springs. Then he realized that everyone in Radiator Springs is now his pit crew. Using backwards driving taught by Mater, a fast pit stop from Guido, and turning right to go left taught by Doc, Lightning took the lead. However, Chick crashes The King, and Lightning thinks of that to be similar to Doc's big crash, so he gives up his chances of becoming the first rookie to win a Piston Cup to help The King across the finish line. 2006 Piston Cup Season (Cars: The Video Game) Lightning's next Piston Cup Season in 2006 was about to start. To get ready, he learned how to turn on dirt from Doc. He also joins Sarge's Boot Camp for a while. And Mater taught him how to drive backwards. Lightning was ready for the Piston Cup. The races were in Palm Mile Speedway, Motor City Speedway of the South, Sun Valley Speedway, and Smasherville International Speedway. After the race at Smasherville International Speedway, Lightning challenges Chick to the Radiator Springs Grand Prix, which was 3 races in different parts of Radiator Springs, with one last Piston Cup race. Lightning won at least 4 races and his first Piston Cup. Then he went on a road trip with Sally, Mater, and Doc. 2010 Piston Cup Season (Cars 2) Between the events of Cars and Cars 2, Doc Hudson has passed away, so the Piston Cup was renamed the Hudson Hornet Memorial Piston Cup in honor of him. Lightning came home with his 4th Piston Cup, which was also his first Hudson Hornet Piston Cup. Winners Category:Cars Culture Category:Cars 2 Culture Category:Culture Category:Movie Culture Category:Video Game Culture